


Have You

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: A young Fred misses his parents. Heathcliff tries.





	Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking of the end credits scene where Fred talks to the family portrait, and this was born. Not much is resolved because he clearly still has issues with missing his parents while they're away in present day, but I liked writing this perspective.
> 
> Also, I have this headcanon that Fred's mom works with his dad on the superheroing side. Maybe she's not in the field as much, but I'm in the middle of making a backstory for them (no promises on when it'll be up) and it's a lot of fun! I doubt it'll be present in all my stories that mention his parents, but hey - she's supposedly off on the family island *with* his dad, no? So I do believe she has to at least know about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Heathcliff, do ya think Mom and Dad will be home by the weekend?" Master Frederick asked, shifting his wrist to balance a pencil by the eraser on his finger tip instead of doing his sixth grade homework.

"Difficult to say, Master Frederick," Heathcliff replied. "They had an unexpected emergency in San Jose that could take quite some time to settle."

An unexpected emergency that happened to be the underground development of a weapon of mass destruction by a future villain out to make his global introduction with a bang, but that wasn't something Heathcliff could divulge to the twelve year old.

Master Reginald and Madame Genevieve had forbidden it. Their son was too young and childishly idealistic to trust such information with, and there was no reason to put their family's true identities at risk. That's why their heroic duo personas had gone into hiding when Master Frederick was born - not only did children have an nasty habit of excitedly revealing secrets to the world, it could put _him_ in danger if their foes ever got a whiff of his existence. The master and madame would never allow it.

Master Frederick, however, grunted and frowned at Heathcliff's answer. "You know, sometimes I wonder if they like their jobs more than they like me."

Heathcliff lowered his gaze slightly.

He couldn't lie to himself - the master and madame were frequently away, both for work and as heroes, and that meant leaving Master Frederick home alone with only him for company much of the time. He was aware of how much the young boy hated it. He missed his parents; he craved their love and attention every day, and when he didn't get it, he would shell himself within in despair.

Heathcliff had done his best to alleviate the pain. Master Reginald and Madame Genevieve genuinely loved and adored their son, and Heathcliff personally thought they made that quite clear when they were here. But Master Frederick was a child, and children usually didn't see it that way - they saw it as performances and rejection. Not that he believed Master Frederick saw their time at home as a performance, as forced or fake, but the feelings of rejection were definitely present.

"I'm certain they'll be home by Monday, Tuesday at the latest," he told him. "Since this was a surprise occurrence, I'm sure they'll make an extra effort to remain at home to spend time with you in the coming week."

"And then they'll leave again," Master Frederick snorted. His face dropped, sagging in defeat. "They always do this. They come home, yeah, but they always leave again. I'll get home after school and one or both of them is gone. I go to bed, and they're still gone. I get up for school, _go_ to school, and come back again, and they're _still_ gone. It's not fair. Why is their work so important they have to leave all the time? Aren't we rich enough that they shouldn't HAVE to work anymore?"

"You know what your mother and father would say if they heard you say that, sir," Heathcliff admonished. "Their work is very important and much of it - "

"- helps people in need, I know," he interrupted, dropping the pencil on the table. "It's not like I don't want them to help people. I mean, I like when we all go to charity events and even better when we get hands on in helping people in person. It's great, and I'm proud my mom and dad do that! But what about us, as a family? Other kids never count down the days until their parents have another week or month long business trip."

Heathcliff brow lifted, softening his features in sympathy. There was nothing he could think of to say that would smooth that one over, however temporarily. "I'm sorry, Master Frederick."

Master Frederick looked up and gave him a small smile. "Ah, it's all right, Heathcliff. It's not your fault. Besides, I know Mom and Dad love me; I just miss them is all, you know? It's hard sometimes."

He did know. He'd seen it for well over ten years.

"Perhaps you could speak with them," he suggested. "That may help the situation, if you make them aware of exactly how much their absence affects you."

The master and madame already felt guilty for the time they did spend away from their son. That was why they did try to be here when they could, and did their best to make the best of it. And when they weren't here, they called, texted, and checked on the mansion frequently for updates. But despite all that, as far as their son was concerned, they were still absent from his every day life, and indeed, that did hurt. It would hurt any child.

Master Frederick's eyes blew wide in alarm. "W-What? No! I'm not telling them that, they'll think I'm a baby and that I don't appreciate the hard work they do. I can't do that."

Then he would, Heathcliff made the internal note to himself. He doubted a significant difference would arise from the conversation, but it might persuade the master and madame to break away from their civilian careers more often. That, at the very least, would help Master Frederick, however little.

"Seriously, it's fine, Heathcliff," he continued. "I'm just complaining. Normal teenage thing to do, you know, since I'm almost a teenager," he ended with a somewhat forced grin. "At least I have you, right?"

Heathcliff nodded silently.

He would still have the conversation on their next call, though. It wouldn't stop Master Frederick from counting down the days until their next disappearance, but if it would help at all, then it would help. He didn't like seeing his charge in pain. He had a sweet soul, and Heathcliff would rather see him happy, genuinely happy.

Until then, until the master and madame came home once more, Heathcliff would do as he had for the young man's whole life, and stay by his side. At least he had him, yes. Yes, he did.

"Perhaps you can finish your homework at a later hour," he said. "It is a rather warm day. Should we make a trip to the beach?"

Master Frederick's eyes lit up. "Beach? Swimming? No homework for a while? Heathcliff, you should have something sooner! OF COURSE, we should go to the beach! Come on!"

Heathcliff allowed himself a tiny smile as his charge leaped out of his chair. Had him indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Now I wanna write fluff with this family.


End file.
